Beauty of Nighcore's
by Jemstone6259
Summary: I, Nanako Nakajima, am no ordinary girl. Yes, I have a heart that beats, but I also have somthing else. A dark secret that holds me in time. I can't telling others about the nightmares I have, but thats fine with me. Why am I alone? Doesn't anyone miss me? Tears stain my pale cheeks, they flow from my bloody eyes. I hate blood... it's all I ever see in my dreams, that and death.
1. What a real Nightmare is Like

**Jemmy**: Hello and welcome to my first story of Alice in the Country of hearts/jokers/clover/diamond and so on! I don't own anything but the characters I make up!

**LonelyButLovely**: Hello! I'm the beta reader for this story! Nice to meet you, I hope we don't disappoint. Enjoy!

**Jemmy- _*_**_waves at Lonely* _Hi there!

* * *

**_〈_****_Chapter 1_**: _What a Real Nightmare is Like_**_〉_**

* * *

**_"Hey, did you know?"_**

**_"Every game has its rules."_**

**_"And those rules are cemented from the beginning."_**

**_"But you already know that, right?_**

* * *

_There was a terrible squelching sound as the blade was brought down again. The woman fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding wound, gasping for breath. Tears stung her eyes as she willed herself forward. She grabbed the assailants leg with a tightened bloody hand and looked at him with desperation._

_"P-please...my daughter...don't hurt her," she begged. "She has nothing to do with this."_

_He only laughed, a senseless and crude humor-filled laugh. He shook off the woman and moved to the frozen girl in the corner. She whimpered as he neared her, dripping with her mother's blood. He smiled a jagged smile and tentatively stroked her cheek. She froze with terror, rooted to the spot and staring with big eyes._

_"What a pretty girl," he murmured. With a smile he turned back to her mother who clutched her midsection in writhing agony._

_This man had suddenly come upon them in the dead of night and after a small fight, her mother was struck with the blade. The moon shone down in the window revealing the bloody scene to her eyes. Even as the blood - her own mothers - had splattered across her, she remained still with shock. What could one measly little girl have done? She couldn't do anything, nothing to stop what was happening before her. For that she felt useless._

_"Well Miss Nakajima, it looks like I will have to just kill you now." He sighed. "Your daughter...well, I'll be taking care of her so you don't have to worry about a thing."_

_"N-no..." her mother croaked looking at her small child._

_"Pity, I rather liked you," he pulled her up by the neck and plunged the dagger into her heart._

_"NO!" She finally screamed falling to her knees in an attempt to reach her mother. The man chuckled and twisted the dagger before pulling it out from her chest with a spurt. He smiled and ruffled Nanako's hair with a bloodstained hand._

_"Maybe you'll grow up to be like your mother one day," he laughed and stood. "I'll be waiting for the day you come to get your revenge, my dear sweet Nanako."_

_Nanako wasted no time pushing around him to get to her dying mother's side. He left the two alone, disappearing without a second glance. The little girl clutched her mum to her chest, her chest beginning to fill with what would be her first heartache. Nanako - the nature of humans - somehow knew that she would never be talking to her mother again, or be held in her arms or even get scolded again. Nanako knew that this was the end of her loving mother._

_"N-Nana..." she coughed. "I...stay away from W-Won..."_

* * *

"**MOM**!" I shot up with my chest heaving. I put a hand to my chest as if I could calm my revving heart with a touch. I glanced at the clock, 8:23. I closed my eyes and sighed. "A dream...only a dream."

I'm a weird kid. Well, not weird in a way like I shoved erasers in my nose and walk around wearing flippers but weird in 'too new and too strange' kind of way. I don't know what it is about me that seems to ward off others; maybe my odd eyes that gleam like glowing embers or my ghostly luminous silver hair that hung past my shoulders. So I looked a little different, what was I supposed to do about it? Change it so people would be more comfortable? Um, how about _no_. I like how I look and everyone else can just suck a - well, something inappropriate but it's supposed to be insulting so we'll leave it at that.

I guess with me being constantly paranoid, always over analyzing others to determine whether they're trouble or not, and as I've heard 'always scowling like she's mad at the world' or something like that, people tend to avoid me. It's just that having your mother murdered in front of you when you're just a kid changes you. I mean, I don't know other people who can share the same experience but it really just tends to darken your childhood - and your adolescent stages on beyond. I guess that's pretty much it.

But really, I'd been pretty good and stretching my boundaries a little but so I'm not _as_ weird. I just want some friends and maybe some stupid school romance. I want to go out and just behave like a normal teenage girl but I just can't stop always being this...this irritable, cranky, funny-looking girl! Because of that stupid, evil, creature that murdered my mother I look at people as if he's with them and just waiting for me like he said he was.

No matter what time it is or what day it was, he is always sitting in the corner of my mind. I remember every single detail of his face, the smell of his rank breath and the hard calloused fingers that had touched my face. The warmth of the blood that had got on me...when the authorities found me I was still clutching onto my mother's corpse. What a sight I must have been, a little girl bloodied and crying for a dead mother. All because of that evil creature.

_Bang! Bang!_

"GAH!" I fell off the bed with a start and gritted my teeth as a new ache started on from my back. I groaned and rolled over, pushing myself up.

_BANG! BANG!_

"Dammit, I'm COMING. Naggin' pests..." At this point they would practically break down the door like I insulted them so I braced myself. After a moment or two, the door was still closed and not a sound was heard. I furrowed my brows with confusion and tilted my head with a frown. Odd.

My Nanako senses are tingling! (Yes, I know it's stupid for me to put my name in front of something but it sounds like a superpower so give me a break!) But that is just how I am! I am Nanako Nakajima, first-born to the Nakajima family business. I was first that is until that bastard took my place! If he wasn't a boy than it would have be different! But no, we have different motherfucking chromosomes so it's just really fucking different.

_BANG! BANG!_

I growled and faced the door with irritation.

"I said I'm coming, Christ!" I stomped towards the door and yanked it open with a scowl. "WHAT...w-what...what is going - ?"

Before I could finish, a hand yanked me forward into the dark corridor. I gasped and held onto my doorframe with barely any time to brace myself. A sudden pain shot through my head but I made a step back into my room. For your information, this usually doesn't happen when I get up so um, yeah I find this really kind of strange.

I narrowed my eyes into the dark corridor of my probable death, to see my would-be kidnapper. With a gasp, it was almost like seeing another me! Silver white hair and red ravenous eyes...but I - _it_ - was a boy! Caught off guard, he yanked me from my room and into the black abyss. The door slammed behind me and then he let go of me, leaving me spinning and tumbling through the dark was.

"S-SOMEONE!" I shouted clutching my throbbing head. "PLEASE! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT THE FU...WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Nice to know that those few words would be my last, or somthing like that.

* * *

**_"So you know that all games have rules, right?"_**

**_"And all games have to have players, right?"_**

**_"And even if the rules are cemented from the beginning there will be players who want to break them and change the way of the game, am I right?"_**

**_"But you already knew that, correct?"_**

* * *

**Jemmy**: Pervert!

**Nanako**: Wow I just got dragged into hell!

**Jemmy**: *_pushes the silver haired boy away_* Whoa, boy calm down you will get your strawberry, ok!

**Boy**: MY STRAWBERRY! MY STRAWBERRY!

**Nanako**: Who are you?

**Boy**: *_glares at Nanako_* NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS.

**Nanako**: *_pissed_* YOU FUCKING ASSWHOLE! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME? ! _*fight commences*_

**Boy: **Runs off, with his strawberries

**Nanako**: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

**Boy**: NEVER! *_sticks out tongue_* BY THE WAY _NICE flat chest!_

**Nanako**: E-eh? *blushes* P-PERVERT!

**Jemmy**: ...?

*_the two disappear whilst arguing_*

**Alice**: Please R+R+R (Read, Review, Rate)

**Jemmy**: *_talks to herself*_

**Alice**: ….. (¬_¬)


	2. Lollipops and Red Headed Clowns

**Jemmy**: I'm so excited for this chapter! I have no idea why, though.  
**Nanako**: Freak...  
**Jemmy**: You know for a teen girl, like myself, you are really grumpy.  
**Nanako**: At least I can sing!  
_*Jemmy cries in a corner then recovers really quickly*_  
**Jemmy**: This song is a lot like nanako's voice! So go look it up! (**Nightcore - Love the Way you Lie**)  
**Nanako**: So that's why I am known as a Nightcore... I am a breed named after a band... that is so fu*** lame.  
**Jemmy**: But you sound so good as a Nightcore! Meanie!  
**Nanako**: Please tell us how the story is and such!  
**Jemmy**: I only own Nanako, the black haired boy, and plot! Nothing more and nothing less, for know... heheheh.  
**lonelybutlovely**: Hey people! I'm a beta for this story and made some revisions! I really hope you enjoy the story and leave a review to praise us!  
**Nanako**: Who're you?  
**lonelybutlovely**: A beta, a darned good one too. See ya!

* * *

**Ch. 2**: _Lollipops and Red Headed Clowns_

* * *

I was falling, falling down in a seemingly endless pit with no means of ending. OH SWEET JESUS MARY JOSEPH SAVE ME I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! My luck was just bulldozing through hell right now. The light above me disappeared and only darkness covered me. My heartbeat spiked in fear when I wasn't able to grab onto anything to halt my fall. I tried to find myself in an upright position instead of free falling at all angles but I was too disorientated to tell which way was which! My red eyes filled with tears, somewhat blurring my vision.

I screamed mostly out of fear but there was some annoyance. My hair flew around my face, probably knotting itself up. You definitely have NO idea at all how long it takes to get knots out of my hair. _No. Idea._ If I got out of this alive, I was suing the company that created this mess for sure!

I bumped into something and jumped - err, as much as one can jump in midair that is. A wooden chair seemed to hover beside me, easily swaying as if a light breeze rocked it. I stared at it aghast, completely bewildered by the appearance of such a mundane item.

"A...c-chair?" My descent slowed. Hesitantly, I tapped it. Unbalanced, it tipped and then moved off in a different direction out of sight. I stared at it with confusion and swallowed. Curiosity ebbed away at my fear and I began to take in my surroundings. I wasn't falling as fast anymore, strange but comforting. A few more items seemed to hover near me before floating away again, each one completely normal and odd to me at the same time.

_Tick._

"What the h-"

_Tock._

"What..." I turned to face the direction I was falling also feeling a breeze drift past my face. I seemed to fall at a lazy casual pace now. It was surprisingly dim, dim enough to see some distance around me. I craned my neck up for a second wondering how far I had fallen then looked down again. "This certainly has to end, shouldn't it? I can fall forever!"

_Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock._

"That noise...it sounds like a...clock?" Curious, I scanned the darkness. It couldn't have been too far if I could hear it.

_Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock._

'It's slowing down!' I thought wondering just where it was. It was the only sound I could hear besides my own voice and the air rushing around me. A small shape formed out of the darkness floating up towards me. I raised my eyebrows with surprise as a rounded clock materialized completely and seemed to slow to a stop near me.

_Tick. Tock._

The clock wasn't bigger than my head but probably small enough to be the size of a heart. It ticked slowly, almost a sad sound I observed. like it was slowly running out of energy. I reached out absentmindedly to touch the smooth surface, wanting to hold this strange and lonely clock that ticked so melancholically.

_Tick...to...ck..._

I blinked, my fingertips inches away from it. My eyes widened as a small corner began to vaporize and disappear with a grainy sound. I struggled to reach further for it, to save a little piece at least. I didn't know why I wanted to but this clock seemed so important at the moment. I wanted to save at least a little bit, to hold it and keep it from disappearing. I was unable to move, frozen and staring as the clock disappeared right before my eyes.

With the last piece disappearing into the air, my body began to respond again. I pulled my hand back and sighed; the clock was gone now. I had a feeling I would never see it again. As weird as it is to feel for a clock, I felt alone again. Something about the clock was strange, almost as if it were living. I curled up my body, unsure of what would happen next.

_'This place is so weird….'_

With a start, I began to fall down faster and clutched myself tighter._ 'What's happening? This is too much!'_ I was scared. All of this...I didn't understand a single thing at all! My eyes caught the sight of objects soaring past me out of sight; spoons, various clocks, books, and plenty more! I was worried I'd be stuck here forever. It would be boring. And lonely.

I felt warmth on my back and turned, wincing at the sudden bright light. "What - it's too bright!"  
I wanted to scream, it was beginning to warm up and the light still appeared too bright behind my closed covered eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and tried to duck my head in. This was definitely too much! What in the lollipop kingdom's name was happening to me? ! Warmth completely enveloped me, almost uncomfortably hot. I suddenly bounced off something with a strangled shriek. I opened my eyes for a second to see what it was and widened them when I coursed back down onto it. The yellow fabric seemed stretchy and caught me again, letting me bounce up and down. As I came to a wobbly stop, I sighed in relief. My heart pounded and I was covered in a light sweat. Too much...just too  
much...

_Riiiiiiiip._

"OH MY GOD, SWEET LOLLIPOPSICLES THIS IS THE END! I DON'T WANT TO DIE~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The edge ripped and I tumbled down but I fear this time I would land too soon and none too safely. I attempted to grab a passing rope but it escaped my outstretched hands and I was clutching the air before me. Seeing as this is definitely going to be the death of me, I'm sorry for being born and existing in this miserable world and -

"AIIIIIEEE!" I screeched and slid off an angled fabric piece, tumbling over and over again before coming to an abrupt stop. I grunted with the impact but other than that I was completely fine. I squeezed my eyes shut as the world spun around me, sending me into a dizzy fit and giving me a nauseating headache. I moaned and attempted to sit up. It was no use, I kept my head down and tried to calm down instead. The blood had rushed to my head in my upside down trip which made it much harder to concentrate on anything else besides my headache.

Close to my ear, a low voice asked, "You okay sweetie?"  
I blinked and through my bleary vision, I saw fiery red hair and tried to focus on his (I assume 'his') face. Hands...arms...red...? A clown? Eh! A clown? I shrieked again and he suddenly yelped with surprise, dropping me. I landed on my bum but quickly scooted back, blinking away my aching and wobbled before standing uncertainly. He stared at me and I kicked him as hard as I possibly could in his destruction tools, hurrying back and keeping up a defensive stand.  
He grunted and glared at me, "Looks like you're just fine."

"P-PERVERT!" I screeched. He couldn't have possibly touched me and knew I was coming did he? Was he the one who let me do that falling-in-a-deep-dark-unexpected hole? He must have! My panicked mind was racing and made my heart pound. I didn't know what was going on but I certainly wasn't taking any chances!  
I shouted profanities and brought another - and unexpected - kick to the same place before turning away when he dropped to his knees, clutching his pained area. A hand grabbed my arm and I yelped with surprise. I flailed my arms at my assailant and got loose.  
Turning my head I saw...the same person? There were two of them - two clowns! I squeaked and backed up, unsure if I could take both of them. They both glared at me menacingly, bringing back my uncertain fear again. I grimaced, bracing myself.

"Do. Your. Worst."

* * *

**Jemmy**: Nanako isn't nice!  
**Nanako**: Like hell I'd be!  
**White**: But you look so sweet...I mean, at first.  
**Black**: She's such a pain in my fu**** ass.  
_*Nanako starts to cry*_  
**Jemmy**: BLACK!  
**Black**: Why the f*** you lookin at me!  
**Jemmy**: JFIEJIOSJDPMFOPEDJFIEW  
_*Black pales*_  
**Nanako**: it always works! Anyways please review and tell us what you think is about to happen! Heeeeeeee- *evil face*  
**lonelybutlovely**: see that button below? Click it and leave a review m'kay? I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Hells fires is nothing more than a dream

**Jemmy: **Chapter three is now out! **Nanako: **Let me guess that it will have the clowns in it **Jemmy: **-_- Nanako honey they are not clowns they are- you know what never mind **Nanako:** What do you mean they aren't clowns? LonelyButLovely do you know what Jemmy is talking about? _*gives LonelyButLovely her signature give-me-what-I-want-to-know look!* _**lonelybutlovely**: E-eh? I'm not sure either...I'm just a lowly beta... **Jemmy: **…poor LonelyButLovely-chan...anyways read and find out what this chapter is about! Haha that sounded really stupid...

* * *

**Ch 3: Hells fires is nothing more than a dream**

* * *

My heart thudded against my ribs, fear escalating as each second ticked by. I really hate clowns, hate'em with a fiery passion. Circuses and fairs were fun, but clown were the worst. I swear, they decided Hell wasn't any fun anymore and came up to frighten children!

The two clowns (that's what they look like at least) seemed to examine me as I stood there. I did the same. What began to puzzle me were their outfits, They weren't really dressed like clowns; they resembled a ringmaster instead.

"Miss?" I turned my attention to a crimson-eyed man addressing me. I replied with a narrowing of my eyes.

"Well, young lady, this is my realm so I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't make a conniption," his grin spread slowly across his face. Creepy.

My curiosity got the better of me. "Your...um, your realm?"

His expression changed instantly and his creepy grin was replaced with a hungry grin. My hands tightened into fists at my sides.

The circus man looked at his twin. Something was definitely wrong; they were most obviously not friendly people and have no intention of helping me at all. The feeling in my gut increased and told me to run. Turn and run, anywhere but here as fast as I possibly could.

The circus man turned to the worried crowed. "Please calm down! We have had a small delay and must cut our show short on time. As a gift for the unexpected delay we give you all a free ticket to the next show."

He whispered something to his twin and his expression instantly darkened. Grinning, the second man stalked towards me. I slowly backed up, swallowing my fear and breathing heavily.

"You little sh*t," he growled. "Come with me."

My mouth seemed to fill with cotton and I tried to swallow it down, eyes widening. My gaze darted around near me, my heart thudding against my rib cage even louder than before. With shaky hands, I grabbed a misplaced pipe and held it up threateningly. "My mother said not to go with anyone I don't know...sorry."

I swung it hard at his legs and knocked him down. And I took off as fast as my legs could carry me. The ground began to tremble beneath me, casting me off balance I'm the uneven ground. It began sloping downward where a dark hole began to gradually get larger and two red eyes appeared in the darkness, glittering with greed and evil.

'Oh god no, not again!' I gulped the dusty air and began to scramble back up the slope, finding absolutely nothing to grip onto.

I began to slide down and rolled down, my skin brushing against the hard ground and I felt sharp rocks stab into me during my descent. The dirt clouded around me and I gave in, letting myself fall towards the inevitable hole. I wished for a really quick death. You can't have so much luck that you don't die the third time you fall down a hole, or through a tent.

I kept my eyes closed and withdrew into my mind, one that was far more familiar than it should have been. I didn't notice the slight change in my falling, but I felt cool air on my skin and dared to peek out to my surroundings. I opened my eyes completely and gaped. The world around me blurred in a strange mirage of colors and became distorted no matter how much I tried to focus.

I was jolted to full consciousness as I felt something firm underneath me. Concrete. Standing up, I look around and try not to sway. Everything has changed. Last I remember I was falling, and now I was on a concrete pad... It's like when you are in one of those dreams that seem so real but when you wake up you are still in your bed. But I began to wonder if I was dreaming within a dream. If it is a dream, when will I wake up? Is this another 'realm' I traveled to?

Maybe this isn't a dream. No that's crazy nothing so strange could possibly be real! This is just a fantasy that you are for some reason dreaming about! Could I wake up now? I pinched my arm and yelped. Nope, didn't work.

"Let's start with what happened first and see how I ended up here." Talking to myself is the first clue to going crazy, I better take a mental note to stop doing that. "I started in my bedroom, then that guy showed up and pulled me into the abyss. I didn't see much of him only silver/white hair and freaky red eyes. Then was the clock and chair. Then me falling through a tent and dropping into the ring masters. After that I was dropped or fell into another abyss…then I ended up here…"

I was confused. Extremely confused. I couldn't find a logical explanation to a single darned thing! "Stupid!" I cried out in frustration. I pulled my bangs and ran my hand through my hair, angrily pulling it and still attempting find anything that made sense. Pacing, I began to mutter, "This is so stupid! I don't understand anything!"

_Craaaack!_

I paused and swiveled to the source of noise.

_Craaack! Swish!_

I started towards the trees, my curiosity getting the better of me. I widened my eyes when I saw two figures in the distance making their way nearby. I stopped and stood still, hidden by the foliage, listening intently.

"Alice! Come on, we have to get going." The voice belonged to a male in a blood red coat.

"Ace!" A girl this time. "Slow down! I can't keep up."

_How pretty..._ I thought taking in her long brown hair and slender waist. She wore a plain blue dress with an embroidered edge and a white pinafore. She kept some hair back in a light blue ribbon, adding to her fairy tale appearance. Her expression was one of annoyance as she caught up to her companion. Ace - assuming that was his name - was just shrugging, grinning, casually running a hand through his hair. Suddenly he stopped laughing and defensively maneuvered her behind him, his sword raised in his hand.

"Seems like someone wants to crash our party," his voice made me shiver.

"What?" Alice appeared from behind him, furrowing her brow.

There was more rustling - and it was near _me_.

* * *

**Jemmy: **m( - _ - )m Thank you, thank you I work very hard!

**Nanako:** But I'm your damn actor!

**Jemmy: ***_shrugs_* You should be lucky hun.

**Nanako:** Why?

**Jemmy: **No reason...

**Alice:** Please R-R-R


	4. Terror at the Treeline

**Jemmy**: So the last thing you say was Nanako about to be found by Ace, I wonder how that will work out?

**Nanako**: You're the one that's writing it, you should know!

**Jemmy**: But it's no fun if I know after writing it!

**Ace**: What's she blabbering about?

**Nanako**: No clue.

**Ace**: Please do it Lonely.

**lonelybutlovely**: *_blushes_* I will do my best!

* * *

.:**Terror at the Treeline!**:.

* * *

Frozen with fear, I sat on the cold ground. I stared at the tall man in front of me, a dark shadow crossed over his face. His crimson eyes met with mine, glittering with an edge of malice. I shivered and shifted my gaze from his emotionless eyes. This creeped me out way more than the clowns.

"Hey there," the sound of his voice was surprisingly cheerful.

"What is it, Ace?" Alice poked her head out from behind him then widened her eyes at me. "I didn't know there where anymore role holders!"

With brown hair, red eyes, and gloved hands, his bright red coat eerily suited him. His long coat ended at his knees, designed with golden string and shiny buttons. His belt hung loosely around his waist, dark and silver. His long legs were clothed in black, tucked into his gray boots that had even more designs.

He poked his sword at me. "Hey I was asking you something!"

I jumped up half scared and the other irritated.

Alice lowered his hand, giving him a curt glare. He sheathed his sword, but kept his hand on the hilt. "I've never seen you before...are you an Outsider?"

I stared at him, wondering just what on earth he was talking about.

"Hey you ok, kid?"

_...kid?_ That struck a nerve. I curled my hand into a fist, a flame of irritation quickly turning into hate. I growled, "I'm not a _kid_."

"I won't call you a kid," his smile became unfriendly, "if you answer me."

"_Tch_," I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. From what I observed, he wouldn't attack me because the 'Alice' girl wouldn't tolerate it. I exhaled deeply, "I have no idea what you're talking about so I can't answer you."

Alice leapt in front of me, her slender hands quickly clasping into mine. Her eyes were so wide I saw my startled reflection staring back at me. "I never thought there would be another Outsider!"

"An...Outsider?"

"Oh, I know Nightmare can explain everything!"

Alice glanced back at Ace. He seemed relaxed now - probably because I'm an...Outsider? I still didn't understand. He grinned comically, "I might be able to tell her a thing or two~!"

_How strange..._

"But..." I trailed off as their excited chatter overran my voice.

"Ace," she fixed him with a pointed look, "you'll just confuse her even more."

"But Alice, I - " he whined. How annoying; just like a little kid.

"No buts, Ace." Her voice turned back into a cheerful tone when she spoke to me. "Let's head to the Clover Tower, alright?"

"E-eh? ! Clover?"

She happily tugged me back out onto the open path. "If you've got any questions, I know Gray will definitely be able to answer them! Or, I actually don't know for sure, but he answered most of mine."

'_What! Gray! ? Nightmare! ? Those names make no sense! What kind of parents name their child Nightmare? Did he cause trouble as a kid?'_

"So," Ace fell in step beside Alice, "what's your name?"

"Nanako."

He smiled and then began to ramble on about such and such things - stuff I didn't understand. I looked at Alice, feeling a bit strange. She couldn't be that much older than me; 15? 17? This was a bit surreal...my head was spinning! Where was I? What's an 'Outsider' really? Alice is one too...but then what's Ace? I don't get it at all!

"Oh, look Nanako!" Alice's voice brought me back to reality - at least I think it is. "We're almost there!"

Out in the middle of a stone paved plaza, massive tower stood against the sky. It wasn't just any old tower - it was like a mini castle all to itself actually. The dark bricks stacked all the way to the top, almost as if the tower was leering down at me. My mouth dropped open in awe, the sight never leaving my eyes. Huge black letters spells out -

"Clover Tower?" I read aloud.

"Alice? Ace?" A new voice came from the base of the tower. "What are you two doing here? The meeting doesn't start for five more time changes."

I turned my head to the male voice to see a scary dark blue haired man. I squeaked with surprise, shielding myself with Alice. How intimidating he is! I sure hope that's not -

"Gray, do you know where Nightmare is?"

I peeked out from behind Alice's shoulder. His blue hair was combed nicely (almost like it was ironed!), golden eyes strayed to me a piercing look making me feel insignificant. A long gray overcoat suited his black and white attire. He crossed his arms over his chest, returning his stare to Alice.

"He just ran off into the dream realm to skip his hospital check up."

"Oh..." she nodded with a small laugh. "Well then, will you explain what Wonderland is to her?"

She pushed me into front of her like a child; well I guess that I come off as, due to my small size. After all I only went up to her shoulders.

"And who are you? I know we have no more role holders; you must be an Outsider."

"Gray, she is totally an Outsider." I was looking at his neck; a lizard tattoo. _Where have I seen that before?_

"So your name is Nanako…" I jumped at the mention of my name. "Well Miss Nanako if you will please follow me, I will explain what I know to you."

* * *

"Miss Nanako, **_please_** calm down."

"**NO**! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WONT DRINK IT! I WON'T!"

How did this happen! They started explaining this Wonderland and then they told me to drink this heart medicine! There was just no way I was drinking a strange liquid! Even if Alice told me it was ok! Never!

Mother always said never to drink from a stranger's cup or I'd die! I don't wanna die!

Ace was chuckling at my dismay. Gray was holding me down the best he could and Alice was the one trying to persuade me to drink it.

"Come on, it'll just be really quick so don't worry - _aha_!" Alice put the edge of the vial to my lips after forcing my chin down. She had gotten the liquid in my mouth! I coughed and sputtered (the strange liquid held no taste) as it tickled my throat. It was as if I swallowed bubbles with the strange fluttery sensation all the way down to my stomach.

I eventually stopped struggling, the bubbly feeling going throughout my body. I blinked my watery eyes, trying to focus on her face but the light had become blinding. I closed my eyes feeling a little nauseous.

'_Don't worry, I'll be back.'_

_Mother...?_

* * *

*~*Beauty of Nightcores*~*

* * *

"_Nanako…. Nanako… Nanako…_"

I struggle to open my eyes; it's too bright. "Oh, goody you're finally awake!"

My throat constricted at the sound, tears prickling at my eyes. I opened them not wanting to miss a single moment.

I looked at her, my mother. She looked just like I remembered. Silky long tresses of silver hair, blue eyes like the bright sky...she was wearing a white dress; hugging the curve of her body. I lowered my eyes to her chest where the blade stood out like a sore thumb. I shook it from my head, only looking at her face.

"Mother!" I hugged onto her, savoring her warm touch.

"Nanako," she gently smoothed down my hair, "please stop crying and listen to me for we have little time."

She held me at arm's length, smiling ever so slightly. God why was I born with red eyes and not blue? They only remind of what happened.

"Nanako..." she had my attention right away.

"Yes, mother? " I wiped away my tears.

"Nanako, you are in grave danger if you go to the dark. But if you stay in the light you may have a chance. He will need help but so will they. You will have to choose who you will save and who will die."

She stood and held my hand. I furrowed my brow. "I don't understand. I'm so confused, what does this mean? Who is this person? Dark Light?"

"You don't have to understand right know, Nanako," Mother pulled me along with her, down a road surrounded by cherry blossoms. She stopped in the middle where a cherry blossom tree was brightly covered in blue, pink, orange, red, white, purple, yellow, and green leaves. It was surprisingly calm.

She let go of my hand and walked over to the tree, putting her hand into the tree. My eyes widened as she started to pull something out, a necklace. It glittered brightly as she held it out to me.

"Silver and black," she let me see the chain closer, "light and dark."

She held it with her palm, bringing it to me and stringing it around my neck. "What is it?"

"It's a stone." Just as she said that a white light began to glow. I picked the necklace up and looked at it. A silver crescent was pinched between my fingertips.

"What's it for?" I questioned my mother as I ran a finger over the stone.

"Can a Mother not give her child gifts?" She laughed.

Letting the moon shaped necklace fall, I hugged my mother. "Thank you mother." I was crying again.

"Oh, Nanako," she hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I have to go now, I'm sorry I couldn't give you much."

I could feel her slipping from my grasp. I hugged tighter onto her like a young child. "No! Don't leave me again!"

"Nanako, my sweet, you are not alone anymore." She was slowly going away, fading away with everything else. Then she was gone, gone from me again, but this time I had something: a necklace.

Looking around I saw something, those fierce red eyes. It was too dark right there where he was to see what he looked like. He didn't say anything and only stared at me. I took a step back and started to run off into the endless darkness only knowing I needed to get away from him. I didn't need to see it anymore, I could feel it. The blood, but it didn't have that smell anymore. It was gone.

* * *

**Jemmy**: 0.o who is he!

**Nanako**: asleep

**Jemmy**: Well she will be asleep until next chapter! *starts to poke Nanako*

**Alice**: *_sweat drop_* Please stop Jemmy..

**Black**: Bitch ain't gonna to stop.

**Alice**: *_gasp_* Black, language!

**Black**: Bitch, I can talk the way I want!

**Alice**: *_huff_* I-I am not a bitch.

**Jemmy**: *_cowers_*

**Vivaldi**: LonelyButLovely, care to join us for some tea? So how are you? We are happy you decided to join us.

**lonelybutlovely**: Oh, no I couldn't. Really, I - *_Ace shoves her into a seat_* Well, um, if you insist.

**Jemmy**: Poor Lonely *_shakes head_*

**Vivaldi**: Jemmy, you sit with us to.

**Jemmy**: *_gets put in a chair and forced to drink tea she hates*_

**Alice**: ...um, so please review we really love to hear what you are going to say.

**Jemmy**: *_drinks putrid tea in tears*_

**Vivaldi**: Oh is it too strong for you two? It's fine for us.

**Jemmy**: *_shakes head really fast and drinks the tea_* Se-see it's go-good!

**Vivaldi**: We are happy to hear that. How about you LonelyButLovely, is it good to your taste?

**lonelybutlovely**: ...I-I could use a little more sugar...perhaps.

**Alice**: Please, review.


End file.
